worldwidediscountstorefandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Accessories
= WORDWIDE DISCOUNT STORE = MOBILE ACCESSORIES Latest Mobile Accessories for Sale Browse the latest mobile accessories online at Worldwide Discount Store. Buy Mobile accessories that enhance your mobile phone experience and make it customizable. Click Here to Buy Latest Mobile accessories. = METAL MAGNETIC CAR PHONE HOLDER = Compatible Brand: Universal Charger: No Magnetic: Yes Material: Aluminium Alloy Has Speaker: No Color: Black, Silver Item: 360 Rotation Car Phone Holder Material: Aluminium Alloy, Metal = READ MORE = = 10W QI QUICK WIRELESS CHARGER = Output Interface: 5V/1A USB Ports: 1 Quality Certification: CCC Output Interface: None Compatible Brand: Universal Type: Desktop Support Quick Charge Technology: No Power Source: A.C. Source Power Source: USB Input: 5V/2A READ MORE = 1M LED LUMINOUS CHARGING CABLE = Brand Name: JUSFYU Output Interface: 5V/3A USB Ports: 1 Quality Certification: RoHS Quality Certification: CCC Quality Certification: ce Output Interface: USB Model Number: Glowing Charging USB Cable for iPhone Micro USB Cable Type C USB Cable Compatible Brand: MEIZU Compatible Brand: LG Compatible Brand: Xiaomi Compatible Brand: APPLE Compatible Brand: TZY Compatible Brand: ZTE Compatible Brand: Nokia Dropship/Wholesale: Support( 2 pcs get 5% off ) READ MORE = WIRELESS BLUETOOTH 5.0 EARPHONE FOR IPHONE = Brand Name: SGP Hybrid Connectors: None Control Button: Yes Active Noise-Cancellation: Yes Style: In-Ear Communication: Wireless Vocalism Principle: Orthodynamic Volume Control: Yes Wireless Type: Bluetooth Codecs: NONE Support Memory Card: No With Microphone: Yes Line Length: None Plug Type: Wireless Support APP: Yes Upgrade Feature 3: Smart Touch Control (More Sensitive and Precise) Upgrade Feature 2: 6D Hifi Stereo (Perfect Bass and Clear Sound) Upgrade Feature 1: Pop Up Window (Only for IOS System Upgrade Feature 4: Bluetooth V5.0 (Lower Power Consumption) Function 1: i80 TWS earphone Function 2: touch controal Function 3: excellent sound quality Function 4: 6D Surround Sound and double-cavity sound holes Function 5: 2019 New i80 Original Bluetooth Wireless Earphones with Touch Control = READ MORE = = NEW PORTABLE WIRELESS HEADPHONES BLUETOOTH = Brand Name: nby Connectors: AUX Control Button: Yes Active Noise-Cancellation: No Style: Headphone Communication: Wireless Vocalism Principle: Hybrid technology Volume Control: Yes Wireless Type: Bluetooth Support Memory Card: Yes With Microphone: Yes Model Number: LP660 bluetooth headphone Resistance: 32Ω Frequency Response Range: 20-20000Hz Function: for Video Game Function: Common Headphone Function: For Mobile Phone Sensitivity: 70dB Waterproof: No Is wireless: Yes Line Length: None Plug Type: Line Type Support APP: No Wireless Type: Bluetooth Color: black red ,black pink, white pink, charge time: 2-2.5 hours Function: Microphone,Wireless Headphone, Portable playing time: 6 hours Effective range: 10M current: 40 mA READ MORE = BLUETOOTH EARPHONES I7S WITH CHARGING BOX = Brand Name: tideok Connectors: None Control Button: Yes Active Noise-Cancellation: Yes Style: In-Ear Frequency Response Range: 20-20000Hz Function: for Video Game Function: Common Headphone Function: For Mobile Phone Function: For iPod Function: HiFi Headphone Function: Sport Sensitivity: 123dB Waterproof: No Is wireless: Yes Line Length: None Plug Type: Wireless Support APP: No = READ MORE = = UNIVERSAL AIR VENT MOUNT CAR HOLDERS = Description: 100% brand new and high quality One-handed operation, easy to put and put Retain the mobile phone data cable charging port, making charging more convenient 3D leather design to protect the appearance of the phone User-friendly design to prevent the phone from falling off Two colors to choose from, simple and stylish 1* mobile phone holder Notes: Due to the difference between different monitors, the pictures may not reflect the actual color of the item. Compare the detail sizes with yours, please allow slight difference due to manual measurement. Thanks for your understandings. READ MORE